


She Knows Not What the Curse May Be

by Anthemyst



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, ML Secret Santa 2018, Romance, a bit angsty but y'all know the source material what were you expecting, and I won’t apologize for that, because I am physically incapable of writing GabeNath without mamanath subtext, there may be some mamanath subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/pseuds/Anthemyst
Summary: Lady Nathalie has known Princess Emilie all her life, and she would do anything to protect her. Nathalie is skeptical at first about the cold, severe king the princess is engaged to, and the strange new court they've come to live in. Soon, Nathalie may be asked to give far more than she's ever imagined to keep the princess safe.





	1. Queen Emilie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNovelArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/gifts).



Lady Nathalie made her way through the back halls of the royal palace. She was still getting used to her new home. King Gabriel’s castle was far larger and grander than the one she’d grown up in. Luckily, the noblewoman had an eye for detail, and she was finally beginning to learn the layout of the place.

The hour was late, but the hallways were a flurry of activity. Nathalie deftly dodged between various servants and maids, their names and faces still unknown to her. She made a mental note to memorize the palace staff as soon as possible. Maybe it was paranoid, but she didn’t feel safe yet, surrounded by strangers.

Finally, Nathalie made it back to her mistress’ suite. She knocked softly at the heavy wooden door. “Princess?”

“Not for long,” came Emilie’s amused reply. Nathalie entered, and Emilie grinned at her. “This time tomorrow, I’ll be a queen.” Emilie was seated comfortably on her room’s sofa, embroidering with two young ladies from King Gabriel’s court. They’d been assigned to the princess the day she arrived. Back home, Emilie had only ever needed Nathalie for her lady-in-waiting, but in Gabriel’s court it wouldn’t do for the queen to have fewer than three attendants.

Nathalie nodded, but didn’t smile back. “Of course, your grace.”

“Oh, I’m only teasing, Nathalie, you don’t have to-”

“I just wanted to let you know that preparations are going well,” Nathalie said quickly. “I’ve checked everything. The priest, the musicians, the attendants, the chefs-”

“Nathalie.” Emilie gave the woman a gentle smile. “Things here aren’t like back home. You don’t have to do the job of ten people anymore. The king has plenty of good people to do that work. Come, sit with us.” Emilie patted the spot next to her. “Rest, Nathalie.” Nathalie took a step towards the couch, but hesitated. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s just,” Nathalie looked at the two other girls in the room. “I think you two should check in with the seamstress before tomorrow, just to make sure your gowns are all set.”

One of the girls, Lady Celeste, raised an eyebrow. “How much weight do you think we’ve gained since our fitting yesterday, Lady Nathalie?” she asked wryly.

“Oh, it can’t hurt to be sure,” Emilie said breezily. “We wouldn’t want Nathalie to be up all night fretting, after all. Do it for me, girls, and I’ll see you both bright and early tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Oh, of… of course, your grace.” The two noblewomen gathered their embroidery and bid Emilie and Nathalie a good night before hastily exiting.

Once they were gone, Emilie looked back at Nathalie and raised an eyebrow. “You’re usually more subtle,” she said.

Nathalie flushed. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just wanted to have a private word with you before tomorrow, that’s all.”

“Of course.” Emilie scooted over, and Nathalie sat down next to her. “What’s on your mind?”

Nathalie took a deep breath. “You… you don’t have to do this, Emilie.”

Emilie’s eyebrows shot up. “Get married, you mean? I rather think I do, Nathalie dear. I don’t fancy starting a war, especially one my father would certainly lose.”

Nathalie took Emilie’s hand in her own. “I’m serious, Emilie. There are other ways to forge alliances. It doesn’t have to be a marriage. Our courts could exchange fosterages, we could-“

“Nathalie, you know my father would never agree to that at this point.”

“Then we’ll run away!” Nathalie exclaimed. “If your father insists on treating you like chattel we’ll just _go_ , we’ll find some new life for ourselves, I’ve saved enough money, we can-this isn’t funny!”

Emilie covered her mouth, but she wasn’t able to muffle her laughter entirely. “I’m sorry, Nathalie, I don’t mean to mock you, it’s just… well, isn’t it supposed to be me who gets cold feet tonight, not you?”

“Emilie, please. You’re my oldest friend. I just want what’s best for you.”

“And becoming queen of the most powerful kingdom in the land, that’s not what’s best for me?” Emilie tilted her head to the side and studied Nathalie’s drawn face for a few moments. “Ah,” she said slowly, comprehension dawning. “You’re worried about the king. You’ve heard things.”

“He’s a very… effective leader,” Nathalie said diplomatically. “As a husband, though, I’m not sure… I just don’t think it’s right for you to be forced to marry a man you don’t even know. Without ever even having a single real conversation with him first.”

Emilie’s eyes lit up. “I quite agree, Nathalie,” she said. She leaned forward conspiratorially and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Which is exactly why I snuck into his bedchamber two nights ago.”

Nathalie’s jaw dropped. “You did _what_?”

“Nathalie, the look on your face!” Emilie grinned. “Why, you look almost as shocked as Gabriel did. Between you and me, I think he would have been less frightened if I’d been a ghost.”

“You… you… Emilie, even for you that’s mad! He could have called off the wedding right then and there, you could have been disgraced, your entire future-”

“Oh, he would never,” Emilie said, waving a hand dismissively. “He’s an old softie when you get to know him, really.”

Nathalie blinked. “King Gabriel, an old softie? Are you sure you snuck into the right bedchamber?”

“I know he’s cold and severe in public,” Emilie said. “He has to be, to be the leader his kingdom needs. But when it was just the two of us together,” Emilie sighed dreamily and leaned back into the cushions of the sofa, “oh, he was lovely, Nathalie. We talked for hours about everything and nothing. I think we’re going to be very happy together, I really do.”

“Did you,” Nathalie cleared her throat awkwardly, “that is, did the two of you, ah…”

“He was a perfect gentleman,” Emilie said, once it was clear Nathalie was physically incapable of finishing the question. “He even helped me sneak back here without being seen, so the servants wouldn’t talk. Honestly, I think he’s more nervous about tomorrow night than I am.”

Nathalie nodded slowly. “I see,” she said. “Well… if you’re absolutely sure this is what you want…”

“It is,” Emile said firmly. She squeezed Nathalie’s hand, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “But I’ll love you forever for trying to rescue me from it all the same.”

 

* * *

 

“Nathalie!” Queen Emilie collapsed in the empty seat next to her companion, laughing and wincing. “Save me from this endless dancing, my feet are about to fall clean off.”

Nathalie looked around the giant banquet hall. The wedding was at least four hours behind them, but the revelries showed no sign of stopping, or even slowing down. Nathalie was overwhelmed by the spectacle. She’d never in her life attended such a grand event. She spent the majority of it off to the side, avoiding the throngs of eager subjects that had exhausted Emilie. “There certainly are a lot of nobles,” Nathalie said.

“And each one of them wants a turn,” Emilie complained. “It’s not fair, I’m only one human woman.”

“I suppose the opportunity to dance with one’s queen on her wedding day doesn’t come along very often.”

Emilie leaned over and snatched a pheasant leg off the plate on Nathalie’s lap. “I haven’t gotten a single thing to eat yet, I’m starving.” She took a huge bite. “My mother said she didn’t get anything to eat at her wedding,” Emilie continued, talking with her mouth full, “and I always swore that would never happen to me, but-“

“Your majesty!” Nathalie bowed her head low as King Gabriel approached them, while next to her Emilie covered her mouth and struggled to quickly swallow her food. “Congratulations, your majesty.”

The king gave Nathalie a quick nod, but then immediately turned his attention to Emilie. “Are you alright, my queen? You seemed pained.”

“Fine, I’m fine,” Emilie said. “I just need a short break from the endless supply of your loyal vassals.”

The corners of Gabriel’s mouth picked up in the hint of a smile. “I see,” he said. He picked up Emilie’s hand and bent over, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “I do hope you have at least one last dance in you, before the evening is done.”

“Oh dear, we’ve only been married a few hours and I’m already neglecting you,” Emilie said, giving her husband a mock pout. “I know! Nathalie will dance with you.”

“What?” Nathalie turned to Emilie. “I don’t think his majesty wants-”

“Go on,” Emilie said, pushing Nathalie out of her seat, “you’re my head lady-in-waiting, it’s your job to take over my duties when my feet hurt too much.”

“But-”

“Lady Nathalie.” The king held out his hand. Nathalie’s protests died on her lips, and she silently placed her hand in his. “I would be honored to dance with you.” Nathalie shot one quick glare at Emilie, then followed the king to the dance floor. He placed his free hand around her waist, and began to lead her in a graceful waltz. “You are a surprisingly competent dancer, my lady,” he said, after a few minutes.

“Surprisingly competent?” The king held up his arm, and Nathalie passed under it before returning to his embrace. “Why so surprising, my king?”

“I’ve danced with your mistress,” the king replied simply. “You really should have taught her better.”

Nathalie smiled despite herself. “Emilie has many talents, but I’m afraid following isn’t one of them.”

The king nodded. “I think that may be what I love most about her,” he said softly. “In all my years, never have I met anyone with a spirit like Emilie’s.”

Nathalie blinked, surprised to hear the king speak of love. Perhaps Emilie was right about her husband after all. “There’s no one like Emilie,” she agreed. “You’re a lucky man.”

“Indeed.” The pair continued to revolve gracefully around the dancing area. “I am very lucky to be married to Emilie. Especially after you tried last night to convince her to call the whole thing off.”

Nathalie didn’t miss a single step, but all the color drained from her face. “Every wall has ears in this place,” she muttered. “Your highness-“

“You know,” Gabriel continued lightly, “I think it might technically be treason, trying to convince your king’s fiancée to leave him at the altar.”

Nathalie straightened, squared her jaw, and looked the king straight in the eye. “I would do anything for Emilie,” she said, her voice hard as steel. “I only want what’s best for her.”

The king nodded. “I’m very pleased to hear it, Lady Nathalie,” he said, and Nathalie allowed herself to relax just a bit. “I only want that, too, and I’ll need your help.”

“My help?” Nathalie glanced back across the hall at Emilie, and Emilie beamed and waved at both of them.

“Things in my kingdom are not like they are in Emilie’s,” Gabriel replied. “Surely you’ve noticed that?”

“Your kingdom is much larger,” Nathalie admitted. “It has been a bit overwhelming. The court is easily ten times the size of the one Emilie and I grew up in.”

Gabriel nodded. “And the court intrigue?”

Nathalie shrugged. “I haven’t been able to get my finger on the pulse of it yet. Back home I only had to bribe the occasional kitchen boy if I wanted to know what anybody was up to, but here…” she trailed off.

“Here,” Gabriel said, “every servant is already in the pocket of at least one noble, more often two or three. There are plots within plots everywhere you look. I can never be certain who is loyal to me, Lady Nathalie. So you see, it is a relief to know my wife’s closest ally is so loyal to her.” Gabriel looked over at Emilie, who was still smiling and waving at them, and Nathalie was surprised to see fear in the king’s eyes. “Not everyone approves of this marriage,” he continued, his voice low. “I will need all the help I can get, keeping my new bride safe. Can I depend upon you?”

Nathalie looked up at the king. She was suddenly acutely aware of his arm around her waist, of the effortless way he led the two of them circling about the dancing hall. She had the sudden, strangest sense that Gabriel was proposing to her. In that moment, they were not a king and his subject. They were simply two people who loved Emilie, who would do anything to protect her, and who were bonded to one another by that shared love.

Nathalie nodded. “Completely, your majesty.”


	2. Prince Adrien

“Emilie?” Lady Nathalie poked her head into the queen’s private chambers. Among others she was always careful to use the proper forms of address, but when it was the two of them they were simply Emilie and Nathalie. “I don’t mean to bother you, but I was going over the expenses for your retinue. Lady Celeste-”

“Yes, I meant to talk to you about her,” Emilie said, her voice oddly numb. She didn’t look at Nathalie as she spoke, keeping her gaze fixed instead out the room’s only window. “Lady Celeste will be leaving our court in a few months. I increased her allowance a bit, as a thank you for her five years of service. You’re the only one of my ladies who’s been with me longer, you know. Anyway, we’ll have to start looking for a suitable replacement.”

Nathalie blinked. “Oh. I see.” She frowned. “Are you sure she can’t be persuaded to stay? Finding a lady of her caliber will be-”

“She’s pregnant,” Emilie interrupted. “Her husband wants to return to his lands in the north. He wants his heir born at home. I don’t think they’ll return.”

Suddenly, Emilie’s demeanor made perfect sense. “Ah,” Nathalie said carefully. “Very well. I’ll begin making inquiries. Or would you like to make them personally? I can begin to arrange-”

“You do it,” Emilie interrupted.

“Very well.” Nathalie hesitated. “I believe his majesty is hearing petitions later today. Would you like me to help you get ready? I recently learned a new plaiting technique, I think you’ll-”

Emilie cut Nathalie off with a weary sigh. “I can’t face anyone today, Nathalie. Could you go? I’m sick of the way people stare at me.”

“Nobody stares,” Nathalie lied.

“I can see it on their faces, they’re all thinking the same thing. Queen Emilie can’t give the king an heir, she’s a failure, the king should put her aside and take a wife that will give him sons.”

“King Gabriel would never do that,” Nathalie said, with full confidence. “I’ve never seen a more devoted husband.”

Emilie finally looked at Nathalie, and her eyes were wet and shining. “I know,” she said miserably. “He’s been so patient, so understanding, but somehow that just makes it worse, because it doesn’t matter!” Emilie turned away from the window and threw herself on her bed. “Nathalie, you have no idea what it’s like to be betrayed by your own body month after month, all the while knowing in your heart you’re just _meant_ to be a mother, that you’ll always be incomplete until you hold your child in your arms.”

“That’s true,” Nathalie said gently, and it was. Nathalie had no idea what that was like. In fact, Nathalie knew what it was like to know in her heart she _wasn’t_ meant to be a mother, that she would be a terrible one. It was the main reason she’d never married, despite being one of the most eligible and prominent ladies at court. She didn’t have to know what Emilie was going through to comfort her, though. Nathalie sat down next to Emilie and stroked her hair gently. “Get some rest,” she murmured. “I’ll take care of everything today. Tomorrow will be better.” Emilie nodded mutely. Nathalie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her friend’s forehead before taking her leave.

 

* * *

 

“Your grace?” In the five years she’d lived in the palace, Nathalie had learned the place inside and out. Still, it was a large place to search, and it took her awhile to find the king in one of his private studies, far from the main court. “Emilie-that is, the queen sent me to assist you during petitions later today.”

King Gabriel looked up from some records he’d been reviewing and narrowed his eyes at Nathalie. “Is she ill?” he asked.

“No. Well… no, not exactly. Just tired.” Nathalie hesitated. “Sad.”

“Ah.” The king closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“I’m sure she’ll be feeling better tomorrow, your majesty.”

“She will not.” Nathalie had no idea what to say to this, so she simply waited. Eventually, the king opened his eyes again and looked at her. “My wife will not be happy without a child, will she?”

Nathalie hesitated. Despite five years of Emilie insisting that Gabriel was secretly a kind and gentle man, Nathalie still had a healthy amount of fear and respect for her king. The truth was, Emilie’s version of Gabriel only existed around Emilie. Emilie softened the king. Nathalie did not. “You know Emilie,” Nathalie said carefully. “She’s a happy woman by nature. She’ll bounce back.”

King Gabriel’s expression darkened. “It’s not that simple,” he said. “There are…”  he stopped himself. “Close the door.” Nathalie pushed the heavy wooden door shut. “Follow me.”

Nathalie frowned. “Follow you where? I just closed the only door.”

In response, Gabriel stood and crossed to a wall. He reached up and pulled a sconce. Nathalie gasped as a section of the wall gave way, revealing a dark passage. “Follow me,” the king repeated impatiently.

“Who knows about this passage?” Nathalie asked, as she quickly hurried into the darkness after Gabriel.

“No one. Not even Emilie. My father told me of it before he passed, and he learned of it from his father. The architect who built it is long gone.” The passage led them to a small room, with a single round window that cast an eerie purple light.

“Then… forgive me, your grace, but why tell me of it?”

King Gabriel was silent for a moment. “I warned you,” he said, “the day I married Emilie, I warned you that this was not a safe place. From the start, there have been nobles who disapprove of my marriage, who would rather see me married to their daughters, forge an alliance that benefits them more directly, produce an heir by their lineage instead of Emilie’s. And every year that goes by without the birth of an heir, those men grow bolder and bolder. I fear soon one of them will take it upon themselves to see me become available for marriage once more. By any means necessary.”

Nathalie’s face went white. “Who would do such a thing?”

“If I knew the answer to that, Lady Nathalie,” Gabriel said harshly, “I would not be in this room discussing the matter with you. I would be in the dungeons, discussing it with the man himself.” Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t imprison every noble I suspect. There are too many. But neither can I wait for one of them to act first. I need your help.”

“My help?”

“Emilie will be safe once she’s born an heir. I need your help getting her pregnant.”

Nathalie blinked. “Either your education has some very glaring holes in it, your majesty, or you know that’s not something I can help you with.”

King Gabriel stared at Nathalie for a moment and then, to her great surprise, he grinned. “Was that a joke, Lady Nathalie?”

Nathalie shrugged. “You seemed as though you needed to hear one.”

Gabriel tilted his head in a gesture of agreement. “Well. After five years, I think it’s safe to say that the, ah, usual methods are insufficient.” Gabriel picked up a small box, opened it, and pulled out a brooch. “Lady Nathalie, do you believe in magic?”

“Magic, your grace?” Nathalie considered the question. “I suppose,” she said, though she sounded skeptical. “To be sure, there are powers beyond my understanding in this world. Still, in my experience men who claim to wield magic are often simply opportunistic charlatans.”

“I hope you think me no charlatan, Lady Nathalie.” Gabriel handed her the brooch. Nathalie squinted at it in the low light of the room, and made out the shape of a butterfly. “That brooch will lead you to a man with unspeakable power,” Gabriel told her. “He lies hidden at the center of the Quantic Forest. I cannot leave this castle without inviting suspicion. You must find him. Tell him I will pay any price he names.”

Nathalie nodded, still staring at the brooch in awe. “Of course, your highness.”

“Nathalie.” Nathalie looked up, surprised to see the shadow of a grin on the king’s face once more. “I think perhaps we’re a bit past ‘your highness’ and ‘your grace’, don’t you?”

The corners of Nathalie’s mouth picked up. “Too formal for a clandestine mission assigned in your secret lair, you mean?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“As you wish, sire.”

 

* * *

 

Nathalie’s journey through the Quantic Forest was long and difficult. She was alone, on foot, and following the shadow of a butterfly cast by the king’s brooch. It was almost impossible to see it in the dark forest, and it did not pause to let her eat or rest. Nathalie was certain that if she lost sight of the shadow for even a moment she’d be lost in the forest forever. She felt completely dead on her feet by the time she reached the small cottage at the center of the woods.

Wearily, Nathalie walked up to the door and used the last of her strength to knock. “Come in,” a voice replied. The door swung open with the gentlest of pushes, and Nathalie stepped inside. There was a single room, warm and cozy, and an old man seated by the fireplace. “Welcome, traveler. Come, sit and rest.” He gestured to an empty seat on the other side of the fireplace, and Nathalie carefully lowered herself into it. “It’s very rare that someone finds their way here. Here, this will give you back your strength.” The man pushed a cup of hot tea into Nathalie’s hands.

“I had help,” Nathalie replied. She took a sip, and felt the warmth spread throughout her body. She held up the butterfly brooch, and the man’s eyes widened. “Are you the mage who made this?”

The man shook his head. “Alas, no. That mage is long since departed from this world. I am merely the latest in a long line of Guardians who protect his life’s work. Life’s work which includes that brooch, by the way.”

Frowning, Nathalie pocketed the brooch. She didn’t like the way this Guardian was looking at it. “I need his magic,” Nathalie said.

“Many people think they do,” the Guardian replied, “but all magic comes with a price. Most problems are better solved without it. Whatever your trouble is, I’m sure-”

“I don’t come for myself,” Nathalie interrupted impatiently. “I come on behalf of the king and queen. Surely they are important enough for you, if I am not?”

The Guardian raised an eyebrow. “Crowns and thrones mean nothing to me, my lady,” he said. “What is it they seek?”

“An heir. A baby. They’ve had no luck for five years now.”

“That’s not so long. Perhaps-”

“They’re running out of time,” Nathalie said. “The queen’s life may be in danger. The king will pay any price for this magic, any price at all.”

“The king is not here to pay it,” the Guardian said simply.

Nathalie shivered, and clutched her mug tighter. “Then I’ll pay it,” she said, with more confidence than she felt. “Name the price, and I’ll pay it.”

The Guardian shook his head. “It doesn’t quite work like that,” he replied. “I don’t have the power to set the price. I cannot even tell you what it will be, or when it will be taken.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll pay it,” Nathalie repeated.

The Guardian nodded slowly. “Very well.” He stood, and Nathalie was surprised to see how short the man was. He crossed to a shelf, and returned to his seat with another small brooch. “Take this,” he said, handing it over. Nathalie put aside her mug and picked the brooch up gingerly. This one was blue, and shaped like the tail of a peacock. “Have the queen wear it at all times, and within a year she will bear your king a son. Is this acceptable?”

Nathalie nodded, too overcome with relief to speak for a few moments. “Yes,” she finally said, “yes, this is perfect.”

“And you agree to pay whatever the price is for this heir?”

“I do.” The Guardian held out his hand, and Nathalie took it without hesitation. They shook hands, and Nathalie instantly felt a bolt of power shoot up her arm. There was a sudden pain on the left side of her head. Nathalie pulled away and clutched her temple. She wasn’t sure if she cried out or not before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

The queen’s ladies-in-waiting had been embroidering for the better part of the last four hours in total silence, save for the sounds of Emilie’s occasional moans and screams from the next room over. The tension in the room was thick and heavy. More than once, Nathalie had to fight a sudden urge to flee.

She’d waited for babies before, of course. She and Emilie had kept this vigil for many court ladies since coming to Gabriel’s kingdom, and for several women back home before Emilie’s marriage as well. Nathalie, however, was used to being by Emilie’s side throughout. She was used to Emilie’s careful cheerfulness, to the effortless way the queen had of keeping spirits up and minds distracted. Waiting for Emilie, instead of with her, was a far more harrowing ordeal.

The door opened, and before Nathalie saw who it was she was standing, her needlework cast carelessly aside. “Is the queen alright? Is assistance needed? Can I-” She fell silent upon seeing the king. Every other lady instantly bowed her head, and a second later Nathalie remembered herself and gave a low curtsy. “Your majesty,” she murmured, keeping her eyes cast down, ignoring the pounding in her chest.

“Lady Nathalie. I require you.” The king turned and left without a word. Nathalie followed after him into the next room.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, as they entered the sitting room. The door to the bedroom, to where Emilie was, was still closed. “Is Emilie-”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said. “I was banished from the room. I, ah,” the king actually looked somewhat embarrassed, “I didn’t want to wait alone.”

Nathalie bit her lip. “Banished, sire?” she said lightly, trying not to laugh at the mental image of the midwife half Gabriel’s size pushing him out of the room.

“Evidently,” Gabriel said, “I was… how did she put it… ‘driving everyone in the room, including the wee unborn babe, stark raving mad’.” He sat down on a small couch. “I need you to keep me from going back in there,” he said. “Every time I hear Emilie’s cries, I…” He looked up at Nathalie, his face pale and drawn. “Is it always like this?” he asked in a whisper.

Nathalie sat down next to him. “It is,” she said gently. After a moment of hesitation, she took the king’s hand, and to her surprise he squeezed it gratefully. “Emilie is young and healthy,” she continued. “Childbirth is difficult, but she’s a strong woman. All will be well.”

Gabriel sighed. “I can’t shake this feeling of dread,” he said. There was another cry from within, and Gabriel immediately began to get to his feet. Nathalie kept ahold of his hand and gently eased him back down. “My apologies,” he muttered. “It’s simply… after the, ah, the unusual circumstances surrounding the pregnancy, it’s difficult not to feel anxious.”

Nathalie nodded. “For me as well,” she confessed.

Gabriel looked up at her, his concern suddenly focused on Nathalie instead of the closed door. “You don’t feel ill, do you?”

Nathalie shook her head. “I feel perfectly healthy, sire.”

Gabriel frowned, then reached for Nathalie with his free hand. His fingers traced the bright red streak in her hair, the symbol of her covenant with the Guardian. Sometimes Nathalie had to stare at it in her reflection just to convince herself she hadn’t dreamt the whole affair: the king’s secret mission, the Quantic Forest, the strange Guardian. “This hasn’t been bothering you?” Gabriel asked, continuing to run his fingers over her hair. “You said there was pain.”

“Only when the deal was struck,” Nathalie said. She felt oddly lightheaded now, but somehow she knew that was less to do with the bargain and simply the result of being touched so intimately by Gabriel. Nathalie tried not to think about it. “I hardly remember it’s there now.”

Gabriel nodded, and finally lowered his hand. “I’m sorry,” he said. “If I’d known you’d be asked to make the deal personally, I would have found some way to go myself.”

Nathalie shook her head. “I told you all those years ago, I would do anything for Emilie. I have no regrets. Besides, it’s been ten months. For all we know, whatever the price was has been taken already.”

There was another scream, and Gabriel clutched Nathalie’s hand so tightly it hurt. Somehow, she didn’t mind. Nathalie placed her free hand over Gabriel’s, and she felt him relax ever so slightly. “It’s almost over,” Nathalie said soothingly. “Any moment now it will all be over. Emilie will be fine, and you’ll be a father.”

“I’m not ready,” Gabriel whispered.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow. “You’ve had six years to get ready, sire.”

“Sixty wouldn’t be enough.”

“You-“ Nathalie stopped herself, just barely, from scolding the king. _When did that happen?_ A year or two ago, Nathalie would never have dreamed of even contradicting the king, much less lecturing him. Had Gabriel’s mission for Nathalie really changed their relationship so fundamentally? “You’ll be fine,” Nathalie said instead. In fairness, she could hardly fault the king his attitude towards parenthood, not when it so closely matched her own. “Emilie’s ready. She’d be enough mother for ten nervous fathers.”

Gabriel sighed. “True.”

The door to the inner bedchamber opened, and instantly both Gabriel and Nathalie were standing. The midwife smiled at both of them. “My king,” she said, bowing her head low, “you have a son.”

“Emilie?”

“Tired, but happy and healthy. She’s a strong woman. She did very well.”

Gabriel released Nathalie’s hand and pushed past the midwife. Nathalie did her best not to think about how she immediately missed Gabriel’s hand, how hers now felt empty without his, and walked to the doorway. Emilie smiled up at her from the bed, then beamed at Gabriel. Sweat plastered her hair to her face and neck, she looked like she barely had the strength to keep her eyes open, but all the same Nathalie had never seen Emilie look happier. “Look, he’s perfect,” Emilie whispered to Gabriel.

Gabriel bent down and kissed the top of Emilie’s head. “You’re perfect,” he replied.

“Prince Adrien,” Emilie whispered, her voice awe-stricken. “They’re not usually so cute when they’re born, are they? I’ve never seen a baby so cute right away.”

Nathalie felt a tug at her sleeve. “Let’s give the royal family a little privacy,” the midwife murmured next to her. Nathalie opened her mouth to protest-

-and realized, with a start, that the midwife was right. This wasn’t Nathalie’s family. She had no place in this moment. Nathalie stole one last look at Emilie and Gabriel, but they were both preoccupied entirely with gazing upon their sleeping newborn. Neither looked up as Nathalie left.


	3. Lord Hawkmoth

“Adrien, my love, don’t run off too far!” Emilie called out to her son. His reply was eaten by the wind, but Emilie and Nathalie could see his grin and his eager wave before he ran off further, skirting the edge of the wood before laughing and returning to the safety of the sunlit meadow. Sighing, Emilie leaned back on her elbows, closing her eyes to bask in the spring day.

“He gets his listening skills from you,” Nathalie said wryly, seated on the blanket beside Emilie.

Emilie laughed. “True,” she agreed. She rolled sideways, so her head was on Nathalie’s lap and she was looking up at her lady-in-waiting. “I wish Gabriel could have come today.”

“So do I,” Nathalie said. For some reason, meeting Emilie’s eyes was suddenly difficult. Nathalie cleared her throat. “He’s doing important work. Relations to the north-”

“I know, I know, things are tense,” Emilie said impatiently. “But they’re not getting less tense anytime soon, and Adrien is almost a man. How tragic would it be, if Gabriel missed his entire childhood?”

Nathalie reached down and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Emilie’s face. “You married a king,” she said gently. “You bore one, too. Adrien needs to learn by example. It’s not an easy life.”

“My queen! Queen Emilie!” Lady Chloe, a young girl about Adrien’s age who had accompanied the rest of the court ladies and children on their excursion, came bounding up with an armful of wildflowers. “I picked these for you!” she exclaimed, before dumping the giant pile straight on Emilie.

“Why thank you, Chloe, that’s very thoughtful,” Emilie said, beaming up at the girl. “We’ll have to decorate the palace when we return, won’t we?” Chloe grinned and nodded, before running off towards another patch.

“I’ll have to check you for ticks now,” Nathalie complained, as she pointedly began to pick the flowers out of Emilie’s hair one by one.

“Oh, she means well. She’s a sweet girl. Gabriel’s got his eye on her for Adrien, too. It would make for a good alliance with her father.”

Nathalie groaned. “Oh, God in heaven, do not make Lady Audrey the mother of a queen. She’s beyond insufferable as it is.”

Emilie bit back a grin. “Well. There’s plenty of time yet, perhaps-Adrien! Adrien, be careful with that!”

Nathalie turned to see Adrien playing with a large stick, brandishing it like a sword and play-fighting with one of the servant’s boys, the two of them laughing too hard to do any serious damage. “Oh, they’re fine, Emilie,” Nathalie said dismissively. “It’s nothing compared to what you used to-ah!”

Emilie turned to Nathalie to see her clutching her temple in pain. “Nathalie? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure, it,” Nathalie winced, “I haven’t felt this since…” Nathalie trailed off, then looked over at Adrien in horror. “Emilie, who’s that approaching the boys?”

Emilie frowned. “The guard?” She squinted. “I don’t recognize which one he is from here, but-”

“That’s not a guard.”

All the color drained from Emilie’s face, and she was up and running in an instant. By the time Nathalie recovered from the pain enough to follow, Emilie was halfway there. There was a flash of steel, blinding in the bright sunlight, and Adrien cried out. Nathalie’s lungs were on fire, it was taking everything she had not to trip over her skirts and fall face-first in the dirt, she was too slow, all she could do was watch as Emilie ran between her son and his would-be assassin. With a fierce shout that would have sounded more at place on a battlefield, Emilie shoved Adrien behind her, grabbed his stick, and swung with all her might. Nathalie heard the crack as it made contact with the assassin’s head, and he fell like a stone. By the time Nathalie reached them, Emilie and Adrien were locked in a tight embrace.

“Did he hurt you?” Nathalie demanded, pulling Adrien away from his mother so she could inspect him. “Did he-oh God, no, no,” Nathalie began to push Adrien’s shirt up, looking for the source of all the blood it was now soaked in. “Where’s your wound, Adrien, we need to apply pressure, we need to-”

“That’s not his blood, Nathalie,” Emilie said softly. Adrien was staring at his mother in shock, uninjured but terrified. Nathalie turned just in time to see Emilie fall to the ground, blood blossoming across her bodice, impossibly red and far too fast. She looked up at Nathalie and Adrien as they immediately knelt beside her.

“Mother?” Adrien whispered, as Nathalie frantically bunched up Emilie’s skirt and pressed it to the wound, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood.

“You were worth it, love,” Emilie replied, her breathing jagged.

“Adrien, go run and fetch the doctor,” Nathalie ordered.

“But-”

“Now, Adrien! I can’t run in these damned skirts, you have to go!” Adrien ran off without another word, and Nathalie turned back to Emilie. “I think I managed to stop the bleeding,” she said. “You’re going to be fine.”

Emilie’s eyes began to close. “Promise you’ll take care of them,” she murmured.

“Don’t be dramatic, Emilie,” Nathalie snapped.

“Gabriel, too. He’s going to need you so much, Nathalie, promise.”

“Emilie, for heaven’s sake, stop talking and save your strength. I absolutely forbid you to die, do you understand me?”

Emilie smiled weakly. “I was always… so terrible… at following orders…” she whispered, just before closing her eyes for good.

 

* * *

 

Nathalie had no clear memory of what came after. For weeks, she felt as if she were walking through a dream. Nothing seemed to touch her. Not the doctor’s immediate pronouncement, not the assassin’s swift trial and execution, not Emilie’s grand funeral. Nathalie felt nothing.

Nathalie took over Emilie’s court duties. Some tasks came to her more naturally than others. Even before, Nathalie had assisted Emilie with most of the logistics, the finances, the how and where and when of so many of the social functions of court. The personal touches, though, those had always been entirely Emilie. She remembered every birthday that passed under the castle roof, from the king’s down to the lowliest servant’s. It had been second nature to Emilie, to celebrate every wedding, every promotion, every baby. A small present, or even just a jubilant word of congratulations, had meant the world coming from the queen herself. Nathalie let those little things slip. There were no complaints, or at least none where Nathalie could hear. It wouldn’t have been the same anyway, coming from Nathalie.

“Lady Nathalie?” Nathalie looked up from an inventory report to find the king, of all people, standing over her. “I require you.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned and walked out of the room. Nathalie quickly put her report aside and followed after him. He led her down the various halls of the palace, and Nathalie couldn’t help but notice he picked a route that would minimize the number of people who saw them. Finally, they reached a familiar room. “Shut the door,” Gabriel said as they entered his office. Nathalie was already doing so, knowing what was about to come. The king triggered the secret door, and Nathalie followed him down the now familiar tunnel.

“My king? What do you…” Nathalie trailed off, and for a moment she couldn’t breathe.

Emilie. At the center of the lair, within a glass coffin and as peaceful as if she were merely resting, lay Emilie. Nathalie covered her mouth in shock. “What… how…”

“Another secret passed down from king to king,” Gabriel replied. “Within this coffin, time cannot touch Emilie. For her, merely a day has passed since the last breath she took.”

Nathalie walked up to the coffin and touched the glass in front of Emilie’s face reverently. “We had a funeral,” she whispered.

“An empty casket.”

Nathalie swallowed hard. “But she’s… she’s still…”

“Not for long,” Gabriel replied harshly. “We’re going to find that accursed Guardian and we’re going to make him bring her back if it takes all the magic in the world.”

“The Guardian?” Nathalie tore her eyes from Emilie’s unsettling visage. “The Guardian is the reason we lost Emilie in the first place. How can you think of trusting him again?”

“We’ll force him this time, Nathalie. No bargaining, no accepting his deceitful terms. We won’t settle for anything less than the power of the gods themselves.”

Nathalie shuddered, but a flicker of hope arose in her chest all the same. “Alright. Give me the brooch, and I’ll-”

“No,” Gabriel said. “That won’t work again. I’ve already tried to use it to find the Guardian to no avail. It seems the brooch will not seek him if he does not wish it.”

Nathalie frowned. “Then how-”

“We have only scratched the surface of the magic of that brooch, Nathalie,” the king replied. “I have finally managed to unlock another one of its secrets. With it, we will find the Guardian and his source of ultimate power whether he likes it or not.” Gabriel withdrew the brooch from his pocket and pinned it under his collar, his expression grim. “This will take all of my effort, all of my energy. I will need your help, Nathalie, both with this and with keeping the kingdom running smoothly until we get Emilie back.”

Nathalie nodded. “Of course.”

Gabriel took Nathalie’s hand in his. “You must understand,” he said, “that this path will be very difficult at times. These are dark and terrible magics, and they will ask everything of us. We must be strong, we must never forget that everything we do is to save Emilie. Will you follow me?”

Nathalie looked into Gabriel’s eyes and grasped his hand tightly. “To the ends of the earth, sire.”

 

* * *

 

“… and finally, His Majesty has proposed a five percent increase on land taxes to the north, so as to increase defenses,” Nathalie said to the assembled advisors. “Are there any objections?” She looked around the room to see every head nodding along automatically. “Very good. In that case, we may adjourn until-”

“Lady Nathalie,” Lord Bourgeois interrupted. Nathalie bit the inside of her cheek, preemptively exasperated. “When may we expect to see the king in attendance at these meetings personally once more?”

“His Majesty is very busy,” Nathalie said impatiently. “If you have any matters of concern, you may bring them to me, and I will see that the king-”

“The king’s attendance _is_ a matter of concern,” Andre interrupted, and there was a murmuring chorus of agreement from the other nobles present. “He is rarely seen by the court, and has hardly been seen once by the public in the past year. It is becoming a cause for concern. The people are unsettled.”

“The people have more important things to worry about than how the king delegates,” Nathalie replied.

“They have a great deal to worry about,” Andre agreed. “Not the least of which is the akuma plague sweeping the land. How can we deal with this threat, when we never even discuss it at these meetings?”

Nathalie just managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes. “What power do any of us have against a sorcerer like Lord Hawkmoth?” she asked. “What good will it do for us to talk about the akuma plague every week?”

“There are powerful sorcerers in other kingdoms, sorcerers who could help us,” Lord Damocles said nervously. “If the king would consider a marriage alliance-”

“The king is not remarrying,” Nathalie replied icily. “He has an heir already. Children of a second marriage would not stand to inherit.”

“It would still be an advantageous match for many,” Andre said. “We know you loved the late Queen Emilie, may she rest in peace, we all loved her well, but the king’s duty is to-”

“The king knows his duty,” Nathalie snapped. “Yours, may I remind you, is to support him and carry out his instructions. That is all.” Nathalie stood and left the room quickly, before any of the lords could follow her. She made her way through the winding halls of the castle almost on autopilot, though she was sure to take as many back turns as possible to be certain she wasn’t followed. She entered the king’s study, shut the door behind her, and made her way through the secret passage.

Nathalie took a moment to pause before the glass coffin and pay her respects to Emilie. She leaned forward and gently kissed the glass before turning to the king. He was covered in a familiar shadow, thick and black, with purple edges. Nathalie sat down and waited patiently.

She didn’t have long to wait. A few minutes later, the shadow evaporated. Gabriel took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He blinked at Nathalie, and didn’t seem to recognize her for a moment, but then his expression cleared.

“Was Lord Hawkmoth successful?” Nathalie asked.

“No.” Nathalie had not expected a different answer. “Still, one less village to search. The Guardian cannot hide forever.”

Nathalie nodded. “I’ll have aid sent at once.”

“Thank you.” The king leaned back in his chair. “How was the meeting?”

“Fine. Your proposals were well-received.” Nathalie hesitated. “They grow restless.”

“The nobles?”

“Everyone. The akuma plague, sire, nobody understands it, and it makes them afraid. A shadow descends upon an unsuspecting village or town and drives everyone in it into an emotional frenzy they have no memory of-”

“I cannot stop, Nathalie. You know this is the only way we have to save Emilie.”

“I know, I know,” Nathalie said quickly. “But… as the king, I think it would help if you were seen to be addressing this mysterious threat in some way, don’t you? It doesn’t matter if what you do is useless. So long as you do _something_ , the people will be less afraid.”

“You think I should wage war upon myself?” Gabriel asked. He gave Nathalie a wry half-grin. “Very well. I’ll meet with a few other nobles, assemble a committee to hire magicians throughout the land.” The king stood slowly, then walked over to Nathalie. Bending down, he kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Nathalie,” he murmured. “I would be lost without you.”

Not trusting herself to speak, Nathalie nodded. She didn’t get up until the king had left.


	4. Dame Ladybug

A hundred pairs of eyes were on the mage Ladybug as she knelt before King Gabriel in his grand throne room. A hundred nobles watched with bated breath as their king commended her for all she had done for his kingdom before touching her shoulders one by one with the tip of his sword. Of those hundred, only Lady Nathalie saw how the king spoke through gritted teeth. Only Nathalie saw how he clutched the hilt of his blade so tightly his knuckles were white.

“Arise, Dame Ladybug, Protector of the Realm,” King Gabriel said loudly, and the hall erupted in cheers. The young girl stood, grinning. “Well done,” he added softly, barely audible over the roar of the crowd. “You must be very nervous.”

“Oh, it’s not exactly fighting off a magical plague,” Ladybug laughed, “but yes, a little.”

“A pity your partner was not able to attend,” the king continued. “I look forward to knighting him one day as well. What was it that kept him, again?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I know not, my king. Our identities are kept secret even from one another. It’s the only way for us to protect ourselves against the vile Lord Hawkmoth.” She touched her earrings unthinkingly, the source of her power and her anonymity.

“Of course. How silly of me,” King Gabriel said. His eyes focused on her earrings, narrowing like a hawk for a moment, before he pulled his gaze away. “Well, in your partner’s absence, perhaps my son can escort you for the rest of the celebration.” Next to the king, Prince Adrien stepped forward and offered Ladybug his hand. She took it, and they both blushed before the prince led her to the dance floor. Another chorus of cheers arose as they began to circle together around the hall.

“They make a charming couple,” Nathalie said under her breath, sidling up to Gabriel.

“Don’t even jest,” Gabriel muttered. “It took all my self-control not to drive my sword through that brat’s damn neck.”

“That would be rather difficult to explain, sire, what with every prominent noble assembled as a witness.”

“Still. It might have been worth it, to bring Emilie back. It is fortunate our plan makes it unnecessary.”

“Will you begin making your excuses?”

“Not yet. A few hours of heavy revelries first should make everyone far more vulnerable to the akuma plague. Particularly our guest of honor. The next phase must wait.” The king looked around the hall. Most of the other guests assembled had begun dancing themselves, though it was still easy to pick Ladybug from the crowd in her bright red attire. Gabriel turned to Nathalie and offered her his hand. “Shall we?”

“Oh.” Nathalie hesitated for a moment, then took the king’s hand and let him lead her into a dance. “This feels odd,” she murmured.

“It’s important to keep up appearances until everything is in place.” Gabriel looked down at her, and his expression softened. “Do you remember the first time we danced?”

Nathalie nodded. “Your wedding.”

“We made a bargain that night, to do whatever it took to protect our Emilie,” Gabriel said. “Tonight, we fulfil that bargain. Lady Nathalie, I… I cannot express to you how grateful I am that you have been by my side from that day to this. I could not have made it without you.”

Nathalie felt her cheeks go hot. “I wouldn’t have stood anywhere else for anything in the world, sire.”

 

* * *

 

Everything hurt, and Nathalie didn’t know why. Everything was dark, and it took Nathalie a few moments to realize her eyes were closed. She opened them slowly, then groaned at the sudden brightness of the room.

“Lady Nathalie!” Nathalie’s eyes weren’t focusing yet, but she recognized the voice of the court physician. “We were all quite worried about you. It seems you took the brunt of the attack.”

“What happened?” she whispered.

“That accursed sorcerer attacked once more, Lord Hawkmoth,” the physician replied. “Fortunately our newest knight was on hand to protect us all. She drove back the shadows, as she always does. You’re going to be alright.”

A familiar hand took Nathalie’s. “Are you certain?” the king asked, his voice grave.

“She’ll be good as new after a day’s rest, your majesty.”

“Very well. Leave us.” Nathalie heard footsteps, then felt the king shift as he sat down, her hand still clasped tightly in his. “Nathalie. Do you know me?”

“Gabriel,” Nathalie murmured. She’d never addressed him so informally out loud before, and she mentally kicked herself, but the king merely sighed in relief.

“That’s right,” he said. “What do you remember?”

Nathalie was silent for a moment. “It was late,” she said. “You nodded at me. The signal. You left the party. I went to Adrien.” She gasped. “Adrien.”

“He’s well,” the king assured her. “He recovered much faster than you did. He’s asleep now. Go on. What else?”

Nathalie’s mouth suddenly felt dry. She licked her lips uselessly. “The shadows came. I told Adrien to leave, to take shelter. He did. I made my way to Ladybug. She was struggling, the shadows were everywhere and they’d begun to infect the nobles, I was almost close enough to grab her earrings in all the chaos. A shadow came...and Adrien was back somehow, he came back, he tried to sacrifice himself for her. I barely reached him in time before…” she trailed off. “I failed you,” she whispered.

“No,” the king said harshly. “I failed you. And Adrien. I thought I could keep him safe during an attack. I see now that was the purest of folly.” He covered his face with his free hand. “Dear gods, what if I’d lost you both? Forgive me, Nathalie.”

“Of course,” Nathalie said. She squeezed the hand that was still holding hers. “You didn’t mean to hurt me. Next time we’ll be more careful, we’ll-”

“You misunderstand me, Lady Nathalie. Forgive me, I cannot do this any longer.”

There was a long, heavy silence. “You mean… you’ll stop?”

Gabriel nodded. “I’ve gotten nowhere,” he said. “I am no closer to resurrecting Emilie than I was the day she died. All I’ve accomplished in that time is endangering the son she died protecting.” The king bowed his head until it was practically touching Nathalie’s bed, still covering his face. “What now?”

Nathalie reached out and placed her hand gently atop the king’s head. There was nothing she could say, and so she said nothing.

 

* * *

 

“Father!” Adrien stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hallway, and the aide following him practically knocked him over. “Ow! No, sorry, that was my fault. Father, um,” Adrien turned back to the king, still clearly flabbergasted to see him out and about in the middle of the day, “what are you… is something the matter?”

“Of course not, Adrien,” Gabriel replied easily. “I have a meeting with my advisors, that’s all. It’s very standard.”

Adrien blinked. He knew, as everyone did, that Gabriel hadn’t attended any meetings with his advisors for almost two years now, but he didn’t seem to know how to acknowledge this. “Oh.”

“Perhaps you should come,” Gabriel added. “You’re getting older, and as my heir it would be educational for you to observe.”

“The prince is on his way to fencing lessons,” Nathalie said quickly, nodding at the aide holding all of Adrien’s equipment. She wasn’t sure the council of the king’s advisors would be able to take the shock of Gabriel appearing in person as it was. One surprise visitor at a time was more than enough.

“Ah, I see. Well, perhaps next time.” Gabriel looked his son up and down. “How have your fencing lessons been progressing?”

The prince straightened. “Very well, Father.”

“Perhaps I’ll be able to observe the end of your lesson today.”

Adrien’s face split in a wide grin, and for a second he was the spitting image of his mother. “Really? That would be-” He stopped mid-sentence and composed himself. “I mean, as you wish, Father.” Adrien nodded his head respectfully before continuing on.

“That was odd,” Gabriel murmured to Nathalie as they walked down the hallways. “Everyone’s been acting so odd lately.”

Nathalie held back a smile. Everyone’s odd behavior was entirely due to the shock of seeing their king out and about in the world once more, but Nathalie wasn’t about to say that.

The nobles were talking amongst themselves when Gabriel and Nathalie arrived, and all fell silent when they entered. It was Lord Andre who recovered first. “Your majesty! May I be the first to welcome you back to these meetings?”

“I seem to be powerless to stop you,” the king replied.

Nathalie just barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping. Had the king actually made a joke? Nathalie couldn’t remember the last time he’d even come close to anything resembling humor. It had always been a rare thing, and then after Emilie…

Despite herself, Nathalie felt herself beginning to grow hopeful. The feeling grew as the king engaged actively with his advisors, listening to the issues they presented to him and offering helpful, constructive input. She hadn’t known what to expect, when Gabriel told her he was giving up, but it certainly hadn’t been this. She smiled. For the first time in years, she let herself relax during one of these meetings. She began to tune out the conversation at hand, distracted as she was by the sight of a content Gabriel, a Gabriel who was not exactly happy, not yet, but perhaps finally at peace.

“...arrangements for kingdom-wide celebrations, now that the villain Lord Hawkmoth has been defeated,” Lord Bourgeois said, snapping Nathalie abruptly out of her reverie.

“What? Oh, I don’t,” Nathalie exchanged a quick look with the king, “don’t think that’s quite appropriate just yet, Lord Bourgeois,” Nathalie said. “It has only been a few weeks since his last attack, and neither of our protectors has said anything about a permanent defeat.”

“I quite agree,” King Gabriel said. “A celebration would be premature.”

“But your majesty, the people now are apprehensive. They still expect another attack any day now, and their anxiety only grows the longer they wait. After two years of this nightmare, we need some way of marking its end.”

The king frowned. “Perhaps,” he said slowly. “I suppose… it is clear by now that if Lord Hawkmoth were going to attack again, he would have done so. A celebration might be good for everyone.”

“Are you sure?” Nathalie asked softly. Kingdom-wide celebrations of Gabriel’s failure seemed like a terrible idea from where she was standing.

The king nodded. “They can mark the beginning of a new dawn in our kingdom,” he said, more confidently now. “It’s just what we all need.”

“Excellent!” Andre beamed. “Not a moment too soon, either. Lady Audrey was just a wreck over the whole thing, you know, she’s a delicate flower,” Nathalie wasn’t the only noble present who rolled her eyes at that, “and she’s just been convinced for months now that our lands would be targeted next, I can’t tell you how happy she’ll be once this is all finally over for good.”

King Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Targeted next? Why is that, Lord Andre?”

“Oh, local rumors,” Andre replied breezily. “The villagers are convinced that the man Lord Hawkmoth sought hides in the forest nearby. Nothing more than rumors, of course I did my best to quell them so Lord Hawkmoth never learned of them but still, peasants talk, don’t they?”

“What rumors?” the king demanded, leaning forward.

Andre frowned. “Ah, hmm, well, let me see, strange lights at night I think, and then there was one girl who wandered in and was found miles away, a mysterious looking old man spotted by the edge of the woods, that sort of thing.”

Nathalie felt the temperature of the room drop. She looked at Gabriel, but he wasn’t looking at her. His gaze was laser-focused on Andre as the nobleman spoke, and for a few moments after Andre was done Gabriel simply continued to stare, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, Nathalie cleared her throat. “I think that concludes today’s business,” she said. Gabriel nodded absently, and the rest of the nobles took their leave.

“Did you hear that, Nathalie?” Gabriel asked, once they had the room to themselves.

Nathalie bit her lip. “I think there’s time to catch the end of Adrien’s fencing lesson if we leave now,” she said. “Remember?”

“What? Oh, that. Some other time, perhaps. I need to think. A day or two to plan. This lead, Nathalie, it could be everything we’ve been hoping for.”

“I thought you were done,” Nathalie whispered. “You seemed so…”

“It was a temporary weakness, Nathalie, I hope you won’t hold it against me. I can’t stop, not until we save her.” Gabriel looked at her suddenly, his blue eyes boring into hers. “You’re still with me?”

Nathalie swallowed hard, then nodded. “Of course, your majesty.”


	5. Lady Mayura

Nathalie made her way to Emilie’s glass coffin, managing to get away while the king was distracted with other duties. She approached the case slowly and gazed down at her lifelong friend, still looking as peaceful and lovely as the last time Nathalie had seen her alive.

“Hello, Emilie,” Nathalie whispered. “I know I don’t visit you often on my own. I’m sorry.” Nathalie sighed heavily. “I thought I’d feel guilty, when Gabriel suggested giving up on saving you, but I didn’t. I felt so relieved, Emilie, I’m so sorry.” Nathalie blinked back a few tears.

_Promise you’ll take care of them._

“I haven’t been doing that either,” Nathalie said. “I thought I was, but Adrien’s alone and Gabriel,” Nathalie shook her head. “He was better off these last few weeks than he ever was in the last two years of me doing everything I could to help him. It didn’t last, though. He can’t give you up, he can’t move on. For a moment, I thought I might be enough, but… he’s going to lose himself, Emilie, and I don’t know how to save him.”

_He’s going to need you so much, Nathalie, promise._

“Of course I can’t save him,” Nathalie said bitterly. “I couldn’t save you, why would I be able to save him? Why did you think I could ever be of any use to anybody?” Nathalie blinked again, but the tears were forming faster now and a few escaped, falling like raindrops on the glass over Emilie.

The moment they landed, Emilie’s peacock brooch began to glow bright blue.

At first, Nathalie couldn’t believe her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but the magical aura remained. Nathalie hadn’t seen the brooch glow like that in fifteen years, not since the night she gave it to Emilie. With trembling fingers, Nathalie lifted the lid of Emilie’s glass coffin and quickly plucked the brooch off her bodice. The butterfly brooch hadn’t worked in years, but perhaps Nathalie could use the peacock brooch the same way she’d used the butterfly. She clutched the brooch tightly to her breast, closed her eyes, and willed it to lead her to the Guardian. Slowly, she opened her eyes, hoping to see the familiar shadow.

Instead, Nathalie saw the familiar interior of a small, cozy cottage.

“Forgive me,” a voice behind Nathalie said, startling her so badly she jumped at least a foot in the air, “but for obvious reasons, I could not allow you to travel here on foot.”

Nathalie stared down at the Guardian, momentarily at a loss for words. “You…”

“It would be far too dangerous, to allow Lord Hawkmoth’s closest ally to know where I’ve hidden myself,” the Guardian continued. “However, I thought perhaps we might have some things to discuss.”

“Like what?” Nathalie asked. She straightened, and an iciness crept into her tone. “How you tricked me into killing my closest friend, perhaps?”

The Guardian sighed and sat down by the fire. He motioned for Nathalie to take the chair on the opposite side, and she lowered herself hesitantly. “I wish the price had not been so high,” he said sadly, “but there was no trickery on my part. You asked for a new life to be created. In your heart, you knew it might cost a life in return.”

“My life!” Nathalie cried. “You said-I thought-you said I would be the one to pay the price!”

“You did,” the Guardian said simply.

Nathalie glared. “It wasn’t fair,” she hissed. “If I’d known…”

“Do you seek to undo the deal you made?” the Guardian asked. “Exchange back the life you gained in return for the one you lost?”

“No!” A bolt of fear shot through Nathalie’s heart. “God, no! Leave Emilie’s son alone, none of this is his fault! Emilie would rather die a thousand times than be brought back like that!” Nathalie crossed her arms. “Is that why you brought me here? To taunt me with offers you know I’d never take?”

“I brought you here to discuss Lord Hawkmoth,” the Guardian replied. “I had hoped he’d finally given up and moved on. Almost a month had gone by, but then tonight I felt his energy possess the brooch once more.” The Guardian shook his head sadly. “Surely you are tired of his futile plague?”

“It’s not futile,” Nathalie said defensively. “Gabriel will find you, and he will force you to give him the power he needs to save Emilie. You should surrender now. Come back to the palace with me, and this nightmare can be over for all of us.”

“If I had such power, I assure you I would have used it fifteen years ago. Sadly, magic always comes at a price.”

“He won’t stop, I promise you that,” Nathalie said. “Not until he has Emilie back. Nothing else matters to him.”

The Guardian gave Nathalie a quizzical look. “Are you certain of that, Lady Nathalie?”

The sudden memory of Gabriel’s arms around her waist as they danced together rose to Nathalie’s mind, unbidden, and she felt her cheeks go a bit pink. “I am,” she said. “I want to make another deal. The deal you should have made with me fifteen years ago. For Emilie.”

The Guardian was silent for a long time. “You wish to set the price yourself.”

“Yes.”

“Even knowing what that price must be.”

Nathalie suppressed a shudder. “If it means reuniting Emilie with her family, yes.”

“Forcing magic’s hand has its own cost,” the Guardian replied. “Your Emilie had thirteen years with her son before the price for him was paid. This time, you will have nothing.”

“Thirteen years is worth nothing to me if I can’t be certain of the price,” Nathalie said. “It can’t be Emilie, it can’t be Adrien, it can’t be Gabriel. It has to be me this time, do you understand?”

“The Mayura exchange,” the Guardian murmured. “So be it. Give me the brooch.” Nathalie slowly handed it over. The Guardian held it in his hand and began to chant under his breath, then placed it back in Nathalie’s waiting hands. “The moment you pin that back onto Emilie, the exchange will be made.”

There was a sudden pain at Nathalie’s temple, the same blinding pain she’d felt fifteen years earlier. It took all her self-control not to drop the brooch, but she closed her eyes and bore the pain until it faded. Slowly, she opened her eyes again.

She was back in the castle.

 

* * *

 

Nathalie looked around her sparse room for what she knew would be the last time. The sky outside was darker than she expected it to be. How long had Nathalie been away? Had anyone noticed her absence? How long would it take before they noticed her next one?

With a sigh, Nathalie stood and walked out. As she made her way down the halls, her thoughts drifted briefly to the seemingly endless list of things she still had left to do, tasks she would have taken care of if she’d known how little time she would have to do them. Nathalie shook her head and put them out of her mind. They were just a distraction now, a way for her to stall the inevitable. She couldn’t stall, not now, not when she was so close to finally saving Emilie. There was nothing left Nathalie needed to do.

Well…

 _Just one goodbye_ , Nathalie told herself, as she changed directions and began to make her way to his room. This wasn’t a stall, this mattered, there were things Nathalie needed to say, things she should have said years ago. She finally reached the door she needed and knocked.

“Nathalie?” Adrien looked up at her from inside his room, confused. “Are you alright? You weren’t at dinner, are you feeling-”

“I’m fine, Adrien,” Nathalie said. “I just wanted to say… there are a few things, if you don’t see me for a while, I wanted to make sure-”

“Are you going somewhere?”

“No,” Nathalie lied quickly, “I didn’t say that, I just-” she cut herself off with a deep breath. This was harder than she’d told herself it would be. “I need you to know how very privileged I feel, to have seen you grow up.”

_You were worth it, you were worth your mother and you’re worth me and if I had it all to do over again there are so many things I’d change but never, never you._

“You’re a remarkable young man,” Nathalie continued, in lieu of all the things she couldn’t say to Adrien out loud, “and one day you’ll make a fine king.”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “Are you sure you’re not leaving?”

Nathalie gave Adrien a sad smile. “Good night, Adrien. I love you.” Before he could ask any more questions, Nathalie turned around and hurried away.

Nathalie’s heart felt oddly light as she reached Gabriel’s study. She had never wanted children, she had never wanted to be a mother, but Adrien… well. Nathalie hadn’t earned the right to think of herself as his second mother, but that’s how she saw herself all the same. Perhaps her self-sacrifice would be enough to earn her that honor. Perhaps one day Emilie and Gabriel would tell Adrien the truth of what was about to happen here today, and Adrien would know she’d done it for him. Perhaps he’d understand how much Nathalie cared for him.

Nathalie frowned at the thought. It felt off.

The study was deserted, as Nathalie knew it would be. She knew Gabriel’s schedule down to the minute, and she knew she had enough time to make the Mayura exchange before he would return to his lair.

“Hello, Emilie,” Nathalie whispered for the second time that day. She traced her fingers over the glass. She had time. She still had time. “I did it. I found the Guardian. You’re going to see your son again, Emilie, you’re going to hold him in your arms this very night. And Gabriel…” Nathalie’s throat closed up suddenly at the thought of Emilie embracing Gabriel.

Slowly, Nathalie pried the glass coffin open and pulled the brooch from her pocket. She fiddled with it for a moment, not sure why she was hesitating. She undid the pin and idly pressed the tip into the pad of her thumb, wondering if the pain might finally spur her to decisive action. “I know you can’t hear me, Emilie but don’t… don’t be angry with me? And make sure they know how much I love them both.” With a final deep breath, Nathalie leaned down and refastened the brooch to Emilie’s bodice.

There was a sudden pain in Nathalie’s hand, and a clatter half a second later. The brooch was still missing from Emilie’s dress. It took Nathalie a second to register that someone had slapped it out of her hand at the last moment, and even longer to realize who had done it.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Lady Nathalie?” King Gabriel demanded. He was out of breath and his face was twisted into a mask of rage, an expression Nathalie hadn’t seen even in Gabriel’s darkest moments of defeat. There was something else beneath the surface, something Nathalie couldn’t quite-

Terror. It was terror.

“Nothing,” Nathalie whispered, wincing at the transparency of the lie the second it had left her lips. “I’m not doing anything, I just… you were supposed to be in a meeting.”

“Adrien came to find me,” Gabriel said, between heavy breaths. “He was convinced you were about to do something dangerous. He had no idea what it could be, of course, but I came here as soon as I could. What the hell are you playing at?”

Nathalie opened her mouth to lie again, then sighed. She hadn’t wanted her last moments with Gabriel to be anything like this, but it was better than lying to him, it had to be. “The Guardian summoned me with magic,” she said. “I demanded another deal, the deal he should have given me thirteen years ago. I’m bringing Emilie back.”

Gabriel’s expression didn’t change. “Why does Adrien think you’re leaving, then?”

Nathalie frowned. “Did you not hear what I said, your highness?”

“I did,” Gabriel said. “I heard what you didn’t say as well. What does this new deal cost?”

“You didn’t care about costs when we started this,” Nathalie said, a note of bitterness she hadn’t expected creeping into her tone. “Neither of us did. Whatever it takes to bring her back, right?”

“That is not-is that what you think? All this time, after everything we’ve been through together? That’s what you think of me?” Nathalie didn’t answer. “Fine. If neither of us cares about costs, then I’ll pay it.” Gabriel took a step towards where the brooch had landed.

“No!” Nathalie grabbed the king and physically shoved him backwards. They stared at each other for a moment, both shocked at Nathalie’s forwardness. “I-forgive me, Highness, I didn’t mean-I just want,” Nathalie brushed away a few tears impatiently, “oh, just let me do this, Gabriel!”

Gabriel shook his head. “I barely survived losing Emilie,” he said. “How can you possibly think I’d ever survive losing you?”

“She’ll get you through it, she’ll make you whole again. Gabriel, I love you so much, just let me do this for you, let me fix your broken family!”

There was another pause, longer this time, and then Gabriel nodded. “Very well.”

Nathalie sighed in relief, while at the same time doing her best to ignore the sudden twisted feeling in her heart. “Really? You mean it?”

“I do.” Gabriel stepped forward and took Nathalie’s hands in his. “You have already done so much to put us back together. I should have asked you for this a long time ago. Will you marry me, Nathalie?”

Nathalie blinked. “What?”

“I think we just proved to each other, Nathalie, that neither of us has what it takes to see our mission through. And maybe we’re both starting to understand just how foolish that mission was. I love you, Nathalie. I cannot live without you. You are already my family. Be my queen.”

Nathalie didn’t trust herself to speak. Slowly, she nodded. Gabriel smiled at her, and now the tears falling from Nathalie’s eyes were an entirely different sort, and she nodded faster, and the King's arms were wrapping around her and pulling her close, and his lips were on hers. As Nathalie eagerly kissed Gabriel back, she braced herself for the flash of guilt, the certainty that she was betraying Emilie, but it never came.

For the first time since Emilie’s dying wish, Nathalie knew she was doing exactly what Emilie would want.


End file.
